Hetalia Carols for the Christmas Season
by iTorchic
Summary: Tired of the same old Christmas carols every single year? Well, here's some new songs such as "Mother Russia's Coming to Town", "Hit the Bars", "Oh Germany", "I saw Sweden Kissing Santa Claus", and much more. Updated everyday till Christmas. Rated T.
1. Mother Russia's Coming to Town

**Hey guys! So, you may know me from my Hetalia fic, '333 Ways to Get Kicked Out of the UN' however I've also written 'Christmas Carols with the FMA Cast'. My goal this year is to have a hetalia christmas parody fic and not only have them written, but I'll have a new one up per day. Think of it as an advent calendar of sorts~ Anyways, here is the first one! I hope you enjoy~**

**~iTorchic**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Santa Claus is Coming to Town<strong>

**Singer: Narrator**

**XXXXX**

You better go run

He 'kols' all the time

Look out or Belarus will kill you with knives.

Mother Russia's coming to town

XXXXX

He'll jump out of planes

He'll claim all your gains

America taunts and calls him names,

Mother Russia's coming to town

XXXXX

He'll keep the Baltics trembling,

To keep them all in line,

His sisters tend to freak him out

And they make him run and hide

Oh

You better just flee

He's cute but scary

He's big but that's just an opinion from me,

Mother Russia's coming to town

XXXXX

He sees you when you're sleeping,

He knows when you're awake,

He'll beat you with an icy pipe

If you try to get away

Oh

You'd best not insult

This bear of a guy

He's creepy but sweet when he really tries,

Mother Russia's coming to town


	2. Oh Germany

**2nd Day! WOO HOO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tune: (Oh Christmas Tree)<strong>

**Singer: Italy**

Oh Germany, oh Germany,

Please let me have some pasta!

Oh Germany, oh Germany,

Can we just please stop training!

My belly rumbles hungrily,

The aroma calls out to me~

Oh Germany, oh Germany,

Please let me have some pasta

XXXXX

White Flagsie, White Flagsie,

I surrender, I SURRENDER!

White Flagsie, White Flagsie,

Protect me from aggressors.

They try to always conquer me,

But you are always here for me.

White Flagsie, White Flagsie,

Protect me from aggressors

XXXXX

Romano, Romano,

Please stop beating up Spain!

Romano, Romano,

Why call people bad names?

You tend to swear all the time,

You run real fast when you almost die.

Romano, Romano,

Please stop beating up Spain.


	3. I Saw Sweden Kissing Santa Claus

**Day 3!**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus<strong>

**Singer: Sealand**

I saw Sweden kissing Santa Claus,

In his sleigh instead of with his w'fe.

Snuck out of the party,

Only to come out and see

That silent Nordic nation had found brand new company.

Oh

I saw Sweden kissing Santa Claus,

Under blankets, faces red and bright.

Oh how fast news would have spread

If Poland had seen instead,

Sweden kissing Santa Claus last night.


	4. Jingle Bells

**4th day! Meanwhile, my mother is putting up Christmas stuff like garland and my father is making meatloaf**

**BTW: This has to be my favorite carol I've written so far and I already have a total of about 12 done.**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Jingle Bells<strong>

**Sung by: Anyone**

Chorus:

Jingle Bells, England smells,

Francis is a perv!

America's a hero,

While Austria plays piano~

Baltics shake, Greece is awake,

Russia hides in fear

From Belarus who's psycho and

Finland's with sleigh and deer!

Verse 1:

The countries hide in fear,

From England and his scones,

Why does he keep cooking,

It's something no one knows!

We'd also better run

From Francis once again,

It's only a matter of time

Before he calls his Bad Touch Friends!

OH

Jingle Bells, England smells,

Francis is a perv!

America's a hero,

While Austria plays piano~

Baltics shake, Greece is awake,

Russia hides in fear

From Belarus who's psycho and

Finland's with sleigh and deer!

Verse 2:

He's Boisterous and loud,

But claims to save the day,

"I am the Hero~",

America would say!

Meanwhile Austria,

Is not that very glad,

Chopin cannot begin to show

Just how much he is mad!

OH

Jingle Bells, England smells,

Francis is a perv!

America's a hero,

While Austria plays piano~

Baltics shake, Greece is awake,

Russia hides in fear

From Belarus who's psycho and

Finland's with sleigh and deer!

Verse 3:

The Baltics are afraid

From Mr. Russia's wrath

But they'd need not to fear~

See how he's running past!

His sister's on his trail

To marry him again

They end up trampling Greece

And wakes him and his cat friends

OH

Jingle Bells, England smells,

Francis is a perv!

America's a hero,

While Austria plays piano~

Baltics shake, Greece is awake,

Russia hides in fear

From Belarus who's psycho and

Finland's with sleigh and deer!

Verse 4:

Finland loads up his sleigh

With presents for the world,

If he checked naughtiness,

Everyone would just be screwed!

His reindeer fly real fast

As he delivers gifts,

He brings joy to the nations

Where they'll drink until they hurl!

OH

Jingle Bells, England smells,

Francis is a perv!

America's a hero,

While Austria plays piano~

Baltics shake, Greece is awake,

Russia hides in fear

From Belarus who's psycho and

Finland's with sleigh and deer!


	5. Come to the Meeting

**5th day! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Away in a Manger<strong>

**Sung by: Germany**

Shut up and sit down

The meeting will start,

Prepare your speeches

Stop acting so tart.

Just calm yourselves down

It's just for an hour,

Just look what you've done-

Italy please don't cower.

XXXXXX

Mein Gott, why do you all

Just like to act up?

Just France and England

Makes me say 'Enough!'!

Then Russia and

America join the fray

While Romano starts shouting

At me and Spain.

XXXXXX

I honestly just

Want to go to bed,

Because right now

I'll rip hair from my head!

These meetings will never

Get anything done,

So I'm going home

So you're free to have 'fun'.


	6. Here comes Germany

**6th day!**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Here Comes Santa Claus<strong>

**Sung by: Italy**

Verse 1:

Here comes germany, here comes germany,

chasing after me!

He keeps trying to train me but

I want to run and flee!

Germany wants me to prepare

myself for the upcoming war,

but so far I've missed siestas and

I can't take much more!

Verse 2:

Here comes Germany, here comes Germany,

he looks really mad!

Huffing, puffing, reaching out

to try and grab my hand!

If he catches me, no pasta,

so I must run fast!

Apparently he cannot catch me

so I can just relax~


	7. The Dinner Song

**7th day!**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: The Christmas Song<strong>

**Sung by: Anyone**

Pasta cooking In a boiling pot,

Scones are burning in the stove.

Hamburger bags, which are strewn 'cross the floor

With fries, slowly going cold.

XXX

A wok, that's dented being used on heads,

An empty vodka bottle too,

The nations outside having fun in the snow,

Build snow forts in the dwindling light.

XXXXX

They know that dinner's on its way

With different tastes and smells, they cannot stay away,

But nations cooking in the kitchen are aware,

And send them back into the freezing air.

XXX

And so, chaos ensues them all again,

When Christmas dinner starts at last,

Although it's been said, many times, many ways

'Time for dinner! Relax.'


	8. Frying Pans

**8th day!**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Silver Bells<strong>

**Sung by: Female Narrator**

Verse 1:

Multi-useful, is a handful,

Favored tool by Hungary,

Easy to swing at stupid offenders.

Used for weapons, and for cooking,

It is a great defense,

For nations who're known to be pervs.

Chorus:

Frying pans, Frying Pans,

Easy to swing at a male nations.

Fun to fling, clangs do ring,

Soon everyone is knocked out.

Verse 2:

Prussia's taunting, and his teasing,

Doesn't go over well,

With his well-armed female companion,

With no warning, metal flying

With a clang and a curse,

A concussion has now graced his head.

...

Frying pans, Frying Pans,

Easy to swing at a male nations.

Fun to fling, clangs do ring,

Soon everyone is knocked out.


	9. Aiyah

**9th day! (now I'm off to go see a professional hockey game~ :3 )**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Angels We Have Heard on High<strong>

**Sung by: China**

Verse 1:

Aiyah! Get him off of me!

I am not his Aniki!

Korea can be a pain,

With his groping and 'da-ze!'.

Chorus:

Aiyah~ woe is me, with this company,

I am sure that I am doomed,

I'm too old for this!

Aiyah~ woe is me, with this company,

I am sure that I am doomed,

I'm too old for this!

Verse 2:

Russia wants to be my friend

I don't want to become one.

But if I do not agree,

He will just 'kolkol' at me.

xxx

Aiyah~ woe is me, with this company,

I am sure that I am doomed,

I'm too old for this!

Aiyah~ woe is me, with this company,

I am sure that I am doomed,

I'm too old for this!

Verse 3:

There's a world meeting today,

But I don't have much to say.

My position is so clear,

Now let me get out of here.

xxx

Aiyah~ woe is me, with this company,

I am sure that I am doomed,

I'm too old for this!

Aiyah~ woe is me, with this company,

I am sure that I am doomed,

I'm too old for this!


	10. Xcuse Me Please, Gotta Leave, Let Me Go

**10th day!**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Let it Snow<strong>

**Singer: Canada**

Verse 1:

Oh the meeting's off task again,

And the fighting hurts my head,

I'll slip out before someone knows…

'xcuse me please, gotta leave, let me go!

Verse 2:

I'll get past all the quarrelling nations,

To go home and play playstation.

Just need get past to go home!

'xcuse me please, gotta leave, let me go!

...

With my polar bear in my arms,

I'm able to get out unseen.

I have never been so damn glad,

Of my invisibility~

Verse 3:

I am able to go home and eat pancakes,

That and maple syrup on my plate,

So let me get hot cocoa!

'xcuse me please, gotta leave, let me go!


	11. Become One With Me, Da

**11th day! (Now I'm off to a Secret Santa/Cookie decorating party)**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Joy to the World<strong>

**Sung by: Russia**

Become one

With me, da?

I know you can't resist~

If you don't join me

It could get deadly,

But I won't spill blood

I don't want it on my rug,

However you'll find that arguments are done.

Verse 2:

See all the power

that I do wield,

You'll want to be my friend~

Just don't tell Belarus,

She'd kill us very soon,

She wants to marry me

But she's so crazy,

EEP! Here she comes;

Please hide me!

Verse 3:

I do not have

A lot of friends,

My first was just a yak.

There's also General Winter

But he just acts so bitter;

There is little Matvey,

We like to play hockey,

But I hate his brother intensely.

Verse 4:

America

You stupid fool,

Why insult me so much?

You scarf down all that food

It's greasy and it's rude,

You think you're a hero

When you're just a zero,

Now kindly just get the hell out of my face.


	12. My Favorite Things

**12th day! (Yes, this is considered as a Christmas song)**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: My Favorite Things (from 'Sound of Music')<strong>

**Sung by: England**

Verse 1:

Drinking my earl grey without interruption,

Baking some scones that are fit for consumption,

Watching the fairies that glide with their wings,

These are a few of my favorite things!

Verse 2:

Watching Armadas that sink to the bottom,

Beating up Frenchies so they're not a problem,

Flying Mint Bunny who smiles while I sing,

These are a few of my favorite things!

Verse 3:

Meetings that do not last over two hours,

Foes that would see me would just hide and cower,

Days that have phones that don't sit there and ring,

These are a few of my favorite things!

…

When I'm wasted,

Or molested,

Annoyed to no end!

I simply remember my favorite things,

So I am not filled with dread!


	13. Matt the Canadian

**13th day. Hey guys, sorry I didn't get this up yesterday. I caught the stomach flu and I wasn't even able to move let alone type. I'm still home sick, but I can at least move, but still not eat solid food.**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Frosty the Snowman<strong>

**Sung by: America**

Matt the Canadian,

Was a quiet, shy soul;

With an ahoge and a polar bear

He lives in the constant cold~

...

Matt the Canadian

Had invisibility!

He could fade out of sight

In case of a fight

But he was not that happy.

...

The only time that he was mad

Was losing hockey games

And then he was a lethal beast

Harming all things in his way

OH

Matt the Canadian

Had to hurry on his way

Due to Kuma attacking Prussia again

And getting work out of the way!

...

Thwackity thwack thwack,

Thwackity thwack thwack!

...

Look at Matthew go!

Thwackity thwack thwack,

Thwackity thwack thwack!

Skating to score a goal!

OH

Matt the Canadian

Had to hurry on his way

Due to Kuma attacking Prussia again

And getting work out of the way!


	14. Hit the Bars

**14th day! Making up for two days at once. I'm going back to sleep now so my upset stomach and headache go away...**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Deck the Halls<strong>

**Sung by: The Bad Touch Trio**

(Prussia)

Come on guys let's get some beer!

Kesesesese, sesesese!

That will spread some Christmas cheer!

Kesesesese, sesesese!

Even Gilbird wants to come!

Kesese,sesese,sesese!

But no beer for him uhn uh~

Kesesesese, sesesese!

(Spain)

Lovi yelled at me today

Fusosososo, sosososo!

I don't know, what did I say?

Fusosososo, sosososo!

His face looked like a tomato!

Fusoso,sososo,sososo!

Injuries, yeah I do think so.

Fusosososo, sosososo!

(France)

Found some cute young mademoiselles,

Ohonhonhonhonhon, honhonhonhon!

They are single, I can tell!

Ohonhonhonhonhon, honhonhonhon!

After that I'll visit Britain!

Ohonhonhon,honhonhon,honhonhon!

Dodging homemade scones again!

Ohonhonhonhonhon, honhonhonhon!


	15. 12 Days of Hetalia

**15th day! (Note: Typed this up on my smart phone (yay android~) and emailed it to myself to post it up now)**

**Also: I have recovered and am going back to school tomorrow…**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: 12 Days of Christmas<strong>

**Sung by: Female Narrator**

…

On the first day of christmas, hetalia showed to me,

a loud rowdy world conference.

…

On the second day of christmas, hetalia showed to me,

2 fleeing italians,

And a loud rowdy world conference.

…

On the third day of christmas, hetalia showed to me,

3 trembling baltics,

2 fleeing italians,

And a loud rowdy world conference.

…

On the fourth day of christmas, hetalia showed to me,

4 Canada mentions,

3 trembling Baltics,

2 fleeing italians,

And a loud rowdy world conference.

…

On the fifth day of christmas, hetalia showed to me,

5 GERMAN FACEPALMS,

4 Canada mentions,

3 trembling baltics,

2 fleeing italians,

And a loud rowdy world conference.

…

On the sixth day of christmas, hetalia showed to me,

6 failed British spells,

5 GERMAN FACEPALMS,

4 Canada mentions,

3 trembling baltics,

2 fleeing italians,

And a loud rowdy world conference.

…

On the seventh day of christmas, hetalia showed to me,

7 belarus sightings,

6 failed britsh spells,

5 GERMAN FACEPALMS,

4 Canada mentions,

3 trembling Baltics,

2 fleeing italians,

And a loud rowdy world conference.

…

On the eigth day of christmas, hetalia showed to me,

8 'aru's from China,

7 Belarus sightings,

6 failed British spells,

5 GERMAN FACEPALMS,

4 Canada mentions,

3 trembling baltics,

2 fleeing italians,

And a loud rowdy world conference.

…

On the ninth day of christmas, hetalia showed to me,

9 pipes used as weapons,

8 'aru's from China,

7 Belarus sightings,

6 failed British spells,

5 GERMAN FACEPALMS,

4 Canada mentions,

3 trembling baltics,

2 fleeing italians,

And a loud rowdy world conference.

…

On the tenth day of christmas, hetalia showed to me,

10 french molestations,

9 pipes used as weapons,

8 'aru's from china,

7 Belarus sightings,

6 failed british spells,

5 GERMAN FACEPALMS,

4 Canada mentions,

3 trembling baltics,

2 fleeing italians,

And a loud rowdy world conference.

…

On the eleventh day of christmas, hetalia showed to me,

11 greasy burgers,

10 french molestations,

9 pipes used as weapons,

8 'aru's from china,

7 belarus sightings,

6 failed british spells,

5 GERMAN FACEPALMS,

4 Canada mentions,

3 trembling baltics,

2 fleeing italians,

And a loud rowdy world conference.

…

ON THE TWELVETH DAY OF CHRISTMAS, HETALIA SHOWED TO ME,

12 DIFFERENT PAIRINGS,

11 GREASY BURGERS,

10 FRENCH MOLESTATIONS,

9 PIPES USED AS WEAPONS,

8 'ARU'S FROM CHINA,

7 BELARUS SIGHTINGS,

6 FAILED BRITISH SPELLS,

5 GERMAN FACEPALMS,

4 CANADA MENTIONS,

3 TREMBLING BALTICS,

2 FLEEING ITALIANS,

AND A LOUD ROWDY WORLD CONFERENCE


	16. I Want to Marry Big Brother

**16th day! So I'm now out of pre-planned and written songs. Which means the real challenge is now upon me…especially when I'm tired and I want to sleep…BUT I SHALL PREVAIL.**

**Song part 2 is basically a repeat of the melody from part 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: White Christmas<strong>

**Sung by: Belarus**

(Song part 1)

I want to marry Big Brother~

He runs from me but I will win!

There is no use hiding, I hear his crying,

But that doesn't change a thing.

...

I want to marry Big Brother~

No matter who will stop me;

They will be disposed of real fast,

Then I'll be with my brother at last.

(song part 2)

I want to marry Big Brother~

With knives in hand I start the chase.

The nations are squealing as I run, peeling

The doors, right from every place.

...

I want to marry Big Brother~

No matter what I won't give up

For I love him dearly, enough

Now I- HEY. GET AWAY! HANDS OFF!


	17. I'm Beginning to Get Very Annoyed

**17th day! So, apparently it only takes about an hour to get one of these done… Oh, and my friends and I are going to record all of these and my FMA carols this Friday and put them up on my webshow youtube channel for your viewing pleasure. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas<strong>

**Sung by: Switzerland**

**...**

I'm beginning to get very annoyed

With our world's affairs.

From the meetings that never end

That don't get things done again,

We constantly fight about simple things!

I'm beginning to get very annoyed

But I'll have to deal

Because every month there'll be

The same old company

Causing chaos again.

...

With America laughing at England who fights with his nemesis Francis again,

Canada's being ignored again while Russia's trying to make some new friends.

While Italy is dozing, Ludwig's trying to start again.

...

I'm beginning to get very annoyed

My gun's ready and armed

But my sister enjoys the show

And I very well know,

I can't fire with a round until the end.

I'm beginning to get very annoyed

Soon I'll finally be home

So I can enjoy the peace, of all the lakes and trees

Without these morons.


	18. Sealand the Micro Nation

**18th day!**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer<strong>

**Sung by: Female Narrator**

…

You know England and China

And France and Russia,

America and Cuba and

Seychelles and Latvia

But do you recall

The smallest 'nation' of all?

…

Sealand the micro-nation

Was a very tiny lad

And if you ever saw him

It'd most likely be on his land.

All of the other nations

Used to scorn and ignore him

'Cause he was not a nation

But that was not up to him!

…

Then one meeting ran so late

Sealand had his chance

He got Germany to say:

"Sure, you'll be a nation today"

…

To all he still was not one,

But to Sealand he could be

A nation to the world

Though he was a base at sea


	19. Conversation of a French Lover

**19th day! I'm starting to run out of easy songs! _ The ideas I have are all longer but I haven't had the time to type them! I've been hand-sewing mini mochis for my friends and they take about an hour or so to make and I have to make over 10...**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Jolly Old St. Nicholas<strong>

**Sung by: France**

Gentleman Arthur Kirkland,

Lean your ear this way!

Please just listen to

What I have to say~

You cannot resist my looks

HEY! Please do not snap!

My face is too beautiful

Just to get it slapped.

...

Fine, if you do not like me

I can just move on!

There are plenty people there

To go and hit on!

From Mathieu and Seychelles too

I can always try!

However if I misstep

I could surely die!

...

So my plan did not work out,

I am so, so sore!

Getting that bad eye last night

Was not much of a score…

But I will not give up soon,

I have l'amour!

For I'm Francis Bonnefoy,

That I'm truly sure~


	20. Hero

**20th day!**

**Song: The First Noel**

**Sung By: America**

The first story

England told to me

Was of heroes and knights who saved people for free.

...

They were awesome and so cool

I just couldn't believe

So I've strived all my life just to try and be…

...

Hero~ Hero~ I am the true hero!

Stopping evil for justice with my daring feats!

...

They all laugh and scoff

Though I know that they do

But my lovely hamburgers just amp up my power!

...

Hero~ Hero~ I am the true hero!

Stopping all evil is my one guarantee.


	21. Snow! Snow! Snow!

**21st day! (I'm sorry it's late. I had a project last night and my mom would not surrender her laptop to me to put this up...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Up on the Housetop<strong>

**Sung by: America**

…

General Winter's sick this year

I have not snow 'round here

Despite the blizzards like in New York

30's and 40's are the report.

…

Snow, snow, snow! Where did you go?

Oh, oh no! Why did you go?

Waiting for Santa, tick, tock, tick

There is no snowfall for old St. Nick.

…

Kansas and New York have received

Arizona had an inch or three

Despite the weather, I can deal

Up to my brother's home with zeal

…

Oh, oh, no! Where shall I go?

Go, go, go! To find some snow!

Up to my brother's, quick, quick, quick!

To get some snow forts and snowballs built.

…

I just want to ski and even sled

But forecasts leave me with dread!

My white Christmas has now turned green,

For eco-friendly, this is not what I mean!

…

Snow, snow, snow! Where did you go?

Oh, oh, no! Where is the snow?

Waiting for snowfalls, quick, quick, quick!

Retreat to Canada for a bit!


	22. Must Be Russia

**22nd Day! (Yes, I know I'm late…I'm trying to make these all up today despite it being my father's birthday since he's hiding out currently)**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Must Be Santa<strong>

**Sung by: The Baltics**

Who's got a scarf that's long and white?

Russia's got a scarf that long and white!

Who hurts people with a rusty pipe?

Russia hurts people with a rusty pipe!

...

Rusty pipe, scarf that's white!

Must be Russia, must be Russia,

Must be Russia, Ivan B.

...

Who wears a long coat that is tan?

Russia wears a long coat that is tan!

Who's Belarus's favorite man?

Russia is Belarus's favorite man!

...

Favorite man, coat that's tan,

Rusty pipe, scarf that's white!

Must be Russia, must be Russia,

Must be Russia, Ivan B.

...

Who's got violet eyes that glow?

Russia's got violet eyes that glow!

Who when he chants says "KOL KOL KOL"

Russia when he chants says "KOL KOL KOL"

...

KOL KOL KOL, eyes that glow,

Favorite man, coat that's tan,

Rusty pipe, scarf that's white!

Must be Russia, must be Russia,

Must be Russia, Ivan B.

...

Who very soon will come our way?

Russia very soon will come our way!

Threatening America through the day…

Russian threatens America through the day!

...

Through the day, come our way,

KOL KOL KOL, eyes that glow,

Favorite man, coat that's tan,

Rusty pipe, scarf that's white!

Must be Russia, must be Russia,

Must be Russia, Ivan B.

...

England and France go and cower

China goes to hide in flowers

America goes to pick a fight while

Canada stands in broad daylight

...

Through the day, come our way,

KOL KOL KOL, eyes that glow,

Favorite man, coat that's tan,

Rusty pipe, scarf that's white!

Must be Russia, must be Russia,

Must be Russia, Ivan B.


	23. I Want a Juicy Hamburger For Christmas

**23rd day! (Yes, still making up time! I had this idea since November, but never had the time to write it up…)**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: I Want a Hippopotamus For Christmas<strong>

**Sung by: America**

I want some juicy hamburgers for Christmas

From my favorite burger joint or two

Don't want some socks, or posters for my room,

I want a juicy hamburger to eat up and enjoy!

...

I want some yummy hamburgers for Christmas!

I don't think Santa Claus would mind, do you?

He wouldn't have to use, the internet like you

Just pull the sleigh through drive thru,

That's the easy thing to do!

...

I can see me now on Christmas morning,

Creeping through the house~

Oh what joy and what surprise,

When I dash up to my prize

Of hamburgers of every shape and size!

...

I want some juicy hamburgers for Christmas!

But I'll accept some video games too…

No scones from Iggy, or night visits from France

I do not like, the Frenchie after me

But my burgers and Iggy protect me!

...

-short music interlude-

Iggy says the burgers, will make me super fat

But I respond that 'That's why there are diets just for that!'

...

-short music interlude-

...

I can see me now on Christmas morning,

Creeping through the house~

Oh what joy and what surprise,

When I dash up to my prize

Of hamburgers of every shape and size!

...

I want some juicy hamburgers for Christmas!

But I'll accept some video games too…

No scones from Iggy, or night visits from France

I do not like, the Frenchie after me

But my burgers and Iggy protect me!


	24. Holly Jolly Christmas

**24th song! Yeah, I'm sorta late but I have the finale right after this~**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Holly Jolly Christmas<strong>

**Sung by: Italy**

****Have a holly jolly Christmas

It's my favorite time of year~

Pasta bowls filled to the brim

with sauce and Christmas cheer!

Have a holly jolly Christmas!

At the meeting I am at

I say "Merry Christmas!" to

My friends and theirs at that!

...

Oh ho

The mistletoe

Hung by Francis there!

I got caught under it

With Luddy while I cheer!

Have a holly jolly Christmas

and in case you didn't hear~

I will wish you Merry Christmas

And a Happy New Year!


	25. We Wish You a Merry Christmas

**25th day! Hey everyone! iTorchic here wishing everyone across this globe a very Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: We Wish You a Merry Christmas<strong>

**Sung by: Everyone**

...

Verse 1:

We wish you a merry Christmas

We wish you a merry Christmas

We wish you a merry Christmas

and a happy new year!

...

Ivan and Alfred, may just sit and fight

But since it is Christmas, a truce for the night!

...

Verse 2:

The British and French are fighting

They don't seem so far from dying

And poor Canada is trying

To keep them undead

...

England might calm down, when Francis is clothed

But for now he is quite comfy just wearing a rose!

...

Verse 3:

Please bring Italy some pasta

Or tell him it's his siesta

Poor Germany has a headache

From dealing with him

...

But it is well worth, the headache he has,

For they are best friends and together they stand!

...

Verse 4:

China and Japan are sitting

Watch chaos as it's unfolding

It's only worse when it's snowing

Where there's snowball fights

...

The nations are here, to solve a debate

but that rarely ever happens, at least as of late

...

They wish you a Merry Christmas

Be safe, have a Merry Christmas

From iTorchic on this Christmas

To you, from me!

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas everybody!<strong>


End file.
